


Scion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [55]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Gibbs a plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scion

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 6/26/1999 for the word [scion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/26/scion).
> 
> scion  
> A detached shoot or twig of a plant used for grafting.  
> Hence, a descendant; an heir.
> 
> I don't know what happened. It feels kind of disjointed to me. Hopefully you guys like.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Kind of takes place after the Maddie episode.

# 

Scion

Tony carried the precious scion that he had gotten from one of Abby’s biologist friends carefully. He didn’t want it to get damaged before he gave it to Gibbs. He just hoped Jethro would like it. She’d said it was a Catalina Ironwood which based on Tony’s research was a tall tree with a good heavy wood that Gibbs would be able to use the branches for firewood or part of his boat or just whittle something out of it. Plus it would allow Jethro to use some of his gardening skills that he’d mentioned he rarely got to use anymore.

Not bothering to knock, Tony simply opened Gibbs door certain of his welcome after many visits. Expecting Gibbs to be in the basement, Tony headed down the stairs to deliver his gift. He stopped in surprise at the top of the stairs when none of the usual woodworking noises could be heard. Peeking down the stairs, sure enough Gibbs wasn’t anywhere to be found in the basement.

“Jethro?” Tony called out as he moved through the rest of the house looking for Gibbs. He wasn’t in the kitchen or living room. Tony didn’t expect Gibbs to be in any of the bedrooms, but he checked them just to be sure. Moving back downstairs from the master bedroom, Tony checked the backyard. He didn’t expect Jethro to be there, but wanted to cover all his bases before exploring options farther away.

His concerns were for naught though as he found Jethro out in the backyard digging up what appeared to be a time capsule. “There you are.” Tony announced as he joined Jethro in the backyard. Setting the plant on the ground, he turned his attention to what Gibbs was digging up. “What’s this?” He asked.

“Just something Maddie reminded me about. Her and Kelly buried it a long time ago.” Gibbs attempted to brush off the questioning. He shared pretty much everything with Tony and didn’t begrudge him being here, but some things were still private.

“A time capsule?” Tony wondered.

“Something like. What did you bring?” Gibbs redirected the conversation so as to not have to share his personal feelings on it.

“I knew you’d notice it. It’s a Carolina Ironwood so that you can use your gardening skills and grow something useful for the boat or firewood or whatever else you might decide to use it for.” Tony spoke proudly though inside he was hoping Gibbs would like it. He also hoped Gibbs would recognize it for what it was a gift from someone who cared about him and wanted him to remember he was cared about and that if he died it would hurt other people.

Gibbs blinked not sure what to say. It wasn’t often people gave him gifts let alone such a well thought out plant. He settled somewhat inadequately for “Thanks.” as anything more would have been too much and he was already emotional from helping Maddie.


End file.
